


Immediate Constituents

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> 7. Drill<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> <i>Harry</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Immediate Constituents

Strike one, two, three, deflect, dive. He wiped the sweat from his brow, smearing a dirty line across his glasses in the process. Precipitation hung heavy in the air, stifling the electric smell of spells and making it hard to breath.

"More!" Deflect, deflect, dive, roll, strike. "More!"

Somewhere in the distance he could hear church bells chime. "Stop going easy on me!" He roared at the room as he easily deflected more curses. Light burst forth from Moody's wand and rushed in an angry spiral towards him. When the pain finally stopped, he thought to himself, _happy birthday, Harry_.


End file.
